Scarab Boarding Glitch
The Scarab Boarding Glitch is a glitch present in the Halo 3 Campaign level The Storm. The glitch allows players to board the Scarab earlier. Methods AA Wraith Launch Start the level from the beginning. When you reach the first Anti-Air Wraith, kill all enemies except the Anti-Air Wraith's driver. On Easy and Normal, the AA Wraith's pilot will be busy trying to kill the NPC Hornet, so meleeing the side "wings" off of the Wraith and hijacking it should be an easy task. Drive the Wraith into the next lakebed and kill all enemies. When you reach the Judgment chapter, save and quit. Then resume the mission. After this checkpoint, do not save and quit. Position the Anti-Air Wraith where the Troop Transport Warthog is/was. When the Scarab's leg comes down on your position, press LT to boost; the Wraith will be sent flying into the air, mainly depending on directional input. It is possible to board the Scarab if your position is suitable. Boarding with this method can be done in various ways, depending on positioning, whether or not you use boost, directional input (i.e. left on left stick + left on right stick), and timing. If you dismount the Wraith at the right time, you should land on the Scarab's deck. This may take a couple of tries, as the Wraith's position is a significant factor; if you do not end up on top of the Scarab after many tries, then press the Xbox Guide button, sign out, and resume the mission. Otherwise, revert to last checkpoint. Also, if you die 5 times, you'll get an automatic revert. If the Wraith does not move from its position when the glitch is performed, the glitch may overload the map. This will lag the game. Eventually, the overloading will remove all NPCs save for the Hornets and Pelican (and that does include the Scarab); sometimes, it will even prevent the Arbiter from spawning. Timing is crucial to the results, as sometimes, the Mongooses and Ghosts operated by the marines, as well as the missile pod turret operators will remain. It is even possible to retain the AA Wraith without destroying it. If you experience lag when the Scarab's leg comes down, rapidly tab RB to get out of the AA Wraith. It will make it more easier to overload the game. Gravity Lift Go up the ladder onto the circular dome (the one that resembles the one that Catch skull rests on) and deploy it at the correct time and you'll get on the Scarab. Timed Jump It is possible to get on the Scarab when it actually comes down, but it requires timing and patience. Flying Dumpster Normal Start the level normally. When you get the Mongoose use it to take out the Wraiths like normal. When the Anti-Air Wraiths are down, take the Mongoose to the crane next to where the Marines are shooting the missile pods. It is advised to detach the Missile Pods to prevent the Marines from accidentally killing you. There are two lifts. The one on the left is the one you need to use. Park the Mongoose on the lift, then get off and hit the button. This should activate the lift taking you to the top of the crane. Up there is a dead Marine with a sniper rifle. You can use that to help take out the Ghosts. Otherwise wait until the Marines finish them off. While you are up there, the Scarab won't notice you easily. It's best not to have the Marine with you because it can get the Scarab's attention. The crane stretches long enough to give you momentum to reach the Scarab. From the top of there it's mostly about timing. Most of the time it will come around and stop near the crane to shoot the Marines. That is the best time. Sometimes it will go a different path but you should be able to make it most of the time. It should be noted that this method, although intended by Bungie, can be difficult to do because the Scarab likes to back up when you're about to land on it. Trivia *Even if you do manage to board the Scarab prematurely, you cannot destroy it until it reaches it's designated position. The shield surrounding the core is indestructible, even when using a plasma pistol overcharged bolt and spike grenades. In fact, the core itself does not spawn until the Scarab reaches a certain point preceding the designated position. This can be seen in Theater by positioning the camera in front of the Scarab. *It might be possible to guide the Scarab back to its original spawning position by going on its turret after boarding it but you should detach the missile pods before even attempting the boarding. *It is possible to get on the boat with the AA Wraith Launch method, as well as the crane. *The launch may work with a standard Wraith. Sources Category:Halo 3 Glitches